Fairy Tale World
Fairy Tale World in Devil Maker is an event exclusive for Global version, divided in 4 Chapters where known characters from fairy tales are the main devil cards. Each chapters lasts for about 3 weeks and unlocks new content to explore. These special cards can be obtained either from the Summon screen or by defeating them in specific dungeons. Facebook Share rewards also change with every new Chapter. This event also held a drawing contest, which consisted on designing the card Little Red Riding Hood as the first Fairy Tale boss. Top 10 winners would receive the card as prize, and first place contestant would get their work as the card's llustration. Introduction Have you heard about S1? When the eternal night fell on Tokyo… S1 became the darkest part of Tokyo. 10 years ago, Yamatano Orochi, a gigantic devil with 8 heads and tails, and his army of devils of darkness began attacking humans on a large scale. While human cities were being destroyed by Orochi, a mysterious contractor appeared... Orochi was powerful, but the sun god Amaterasu and her Contractor of Light were able to defeat him. But before Orochi died he created an explosion of darkness. This darkness destroyed most of the city and became S1. One day… a Witch from the Fairy Tale World gained control of the devils of S1 and used their darkness to become stronger. The Witch kidnapped the characters of the Fairy Tale World and brought them to S1. Alice worries about her friends… if you stay in S1 for too long you will lose your light! So Alice decides to go to S1. But as Alice tried to get closer to S1, she realized she couldn’t do it alone and requested the help of a contractor. Alice and the contractor enter S1 to find and rescue the scattered princesses and bring them back unharmed. However, the Princesses are not strong enough to defeat the Witch on their own. They needed the help of their Princes and entered S1 again to find them. The Princess and her Prince reunite. Together they are stronger and they enter the deepest part of S1 to defeat the Witch. Will the Prince and Princess be able to defeat the Witch with the help of a contractor and bring peace back to the Fairy Tale World? What treasures await Contractors who help the Prince and Princess defeat the Witch? Event Explore Area The new zone for this event is called Event Explore Area and is available since level 1. It first contained 4 dungeons for Chapter 1 and will unlock new ones as Chapters progress. As we are currently in Chapter 2: Princes, new content is still to be discovered and unlocked. Note: Fairy Tale World dungeons rotate boss every chapter. Only one of them is available at the moment. Fortune Cookies Fairy Tale World zones have special Fortune Cookie Cards which can be obtained. A certain number of cookies accumulated grant rewards and are sent to the Gift Box. Do note that rewards and Cookie amount is reset in every new Chapter. Mini Album Rewards When you collect all the cards for each fairy tale story's mini-album (the Princess, her Prince and her Witch) you will receive a very special Rank 6 Ever After Card. Category:Events Category:Fairy Tale World